Lois Griffin
Lois Patrice Griffin is the wife of Peter Griffin and mother of Meg, Chris and Stewie Griffin. Lois lives at 31 Spoon Street with her family. Info Born Lois Pewterschmidt, Lois was brought up in an extremely wealthy household with her sister, Carol. They also have a long-lost brother, Patrick, who was sent to a mental asylum after he became a serial killer of the fat men. She met Peter Griffin when he was employed as a towel boy by her aunt. Her rich father, Carter Pewterschmidt, cannot stand Peter and makes rude comments at every chance he gets. Peter seems to unintentionally do his absolute best to be a thorn in her side. She also alludes to have studied at Kent State University. Lois is currently a full-time-mom and spends most of the working day feeding Stewie, cleaning the house and cooking food for her family. However, she is also a piano teacher on the side to supplement the family income. Personality and traits Though initially appearing to be a typical doting housewife and ideal mother, Lois has many dark aspects to her and in some cases to be worse than her husband, except without the excuse of mental retardation. Lois appears to have a taste for sadomasochism (S&M), dressing as a dominatrix, putting out a lit cigarette on her arm, asking Peter to put his finger in a bullet hole and twist it when he accidentally shot her and directing Peter to kick her breasts. Several times Lois has forced Peter to have intercourse with her, yet she sees everything wrong with this as she believes men should not be forced to have sex. However, Los has a non-caring personality and will often show absolutely no emotion or interest in some very emotional situations, and in other cases draw pleasure from others misery. Some examples being when Meg was upset about not being invited to a party hosted by Chris, she just gives up, gives her daughter some pills and a Grosvenor McCaffrey novel, walks out stating "whatever happens, happens". Meg even stated she loved her, only for Lois to not even respond. When Brian was leaving the house for a few months, she doesn't even look away from the television to state her goodbyes. Later in that day when Quagmire was stating that his father wants a sex change operation, she leaves the room while stating "have fun at the circus". She also has occasionally laughed at Brian such as when he unknowingly had sex with Quagmire's father and did not bother to tell him why they were laughing at him. When Brian needed dental surgery after having all of his teeth knocked out by Peter, she refused to spent her money on it and Brian is still living toothless up to these days. She also purposely drew attention to Chris so that he could be hazed on his first day of high school. And she gave Meg a school lunch in consisting of nothing but food waste and a picture of herself eating a chicken leg. Category:Characters Category:Rich People Category:Jewish Category:Hated by Wikia Category:LGBT Community Category:Mothers